


Let's Play

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper doesn't understand Seth, perhaps they could be friends though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

I never wanted this to happen to me. It had happened to Edward and he had gone through hell for it. I had already been through hell. I didn’t want to go back. So why had it happened? Why had Seth imprinted on _him_?!   
  
Jasper stopped, his hand resting on an old tree at the outer edge of a clearing. He stared up at the sky that threatened a bad storm. Alice had been his world, hell his entire universe, and the moment the imprint occurred she had given him up. He would be happy she said. Jasper shook his head, his fingers sinking into the tree in anger. He didn’t care what Alice said, he would _never_ be happy without her.   
  
Movement on the edge of the clearing caught Jasper’s attention. His body tensed, waiting, if it was a deer it would be his supper. But it wasn’t a deer that appeared. It was a wolf. Jasper relaxed slightly until he realized which wolf it was. He didn’t have Edward’s ability to read minds but in this case he didn’t need it. Though he had never seen the boy’s wolf form before, the happiness that flowed over him when he was spotted by the wolf was enough.   
  
Seth.   
  
Jasper tensed again, frowning as the wolf came closer. The wolf form was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Graceful, though Jasper could see a bit of awkwardness in the limbs still. He wanted to turn and leave the clearing, leave the wolf, but something held him in place.   
  
Seth stopped ten feet from Jasper, watching his imprint’s movements. This was the first time he had seen the vampire since the imprint had taken place. Just seeing Jasper filled him with such happiness, but he could tell that Jasper did not feel the same. Seth whined softly, tipping his head to the side in question.   
  
Jasper sighed. He dropped his hand away from the tree, pieces of bark falling to the forest floor. “I want no part of this Seth. I know that will hurt you. I don’t _want_ to hurt you.” He watched Seth, waiting for the wolf’s reaction. None came. Seth just watched him with those… haunting… golden eyes. Eyes so different from Jasper’s family. “Please understand, I have hurt enough people in the past. I don’t want to hurt another and you are… innocent. But I do not, _cannot_ love you.”   
  
A touch of sadness brushed against Jasper’s senses. Though it wasn’t the same sadness that Jacob had given off when Edward had first rejected him. That sadness had been earth shattering. This sadness was just… sad.   
  
The sadness was soon replaced, much to Jasper’s confusion, with playful happiness. Seth went down on his front paws, tail wagging high in the air, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He barked softly, body wiggling in excitement. A playful growl left his throat.   
  
Jasper smiled in spite of himself. “You want… to play? Even after I rejected you?”   
  
Seth huffed out a soft breath as if to say, “So who says we can’t be friends?”. So what if they couldn’t be lovers right off the bat? Jasper was a flame in his mind and Seth was a moth to that flame. He was only fourteen! Why would he need a lover now? Seth much preferred a friend for now.   
  
Jasper chuckled, his smile growing. “Alright pup… let’s play.”


End file.
